rainbloomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Esper
Esper is an energetic (if not slightly eccentric) artist with a passion for his craft. Big things come in small packages in his case -- there is a lot of personality inside of this pint-sized Bloom. History Esper is Renn's younger brother, and, just like him, Esper longs to leave home someday and live in the bustling life Central has to offer. Unfortunately, Esper doesn't quite have the means to open his own dream art gallery just yet, but he's set a goal to do so in the near future. For now, he travels back and forth between Central and his family's farm, visiting Renn and helping his parents. When he was still a Bloomling, a nest of angry bird parents attacked him for getting too close to their roost, and since then, he has no love for the creatures and is actually quite terrified of them. This fear is not something he talks about, but every time he sees one getting too close, he turns tail quite quickly. Personality Esper is a pleaser, and feeds off of positive praise and attention. He aspires to be just like his big brother, Renn, someday, and looks up to him. He loves painting as an art form more than fashion, and longs to open a gallery to feature beautiful works of art from all over the world when he's older. Likes * - Painting * - Music * - Hanging out with his brother, Renn and helping him in his boutique. Dislikes * - Birds of all kinds, shapes, and sizes * - Rainy days * - Tart drinks and sweets Career None yet, but he hopes to one day open an art studio and gallery. Skills Esper is a talented artist who specializes in painting. He can do various other art forms such as sculpting, charcoal drawing, etc., but painting is his favorite. Physical Appearance Small in stature, even compared to Renn, many mistake Esper for being a child. This is far from the truth! He stands out in his family for having a blonde mane, which he gets from his grandmother on his father's side. His fruit is Starfruit, which he received from his mother. Health Esper suffers a slight limp on his right hind leg, which was broken after he fell running from a pair of angry bird parents defending their nest. It healed mostly well, but it's still sore years later. Family and Relationships Esper's family is close-knit even though he and his brother have chosen different paths than their parents. Close Family His closest family is Renn, his older brother. They're rarely seen apart. Close Friends Annanere is his closest friend and mentor, with the two sharing a unique passion for art. Other Relationships None yet. Trivia * - He's terrified of birds. When still a Bloomling, he ventured too close to a bird nest while searching for fruits and was attacked by protective bird parents. * - He suffered a broken leg during the bird attack that left a permanent limp. Notes and References Category:AlimareEmpire Category:Character Category:Unicorn Bloom